There are a number of devices in the prior art which display a picture or other image in addition to performing functions specific to the device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,911 discloses a plastic cosmetic jar assembly which tightly and permanently confines a picture between an insert plastic liner and an outer transparent shell. That patent teaches structure which seals in the picture to prevent contact with the contents of the jar. The elimination of air space between the shell and the liner is desired to provide a substantially solid walled jar. The picture, once installed, cannot be removed unless the liner is forcibly separated from the shell in a manner not contemplated by that patent.
Different types of display mechanisms have been provided for other containers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,893 describes a container which is surrounded by an outer label-retaining member which permits a label to be changed at will without disassociating the member from the container. The label-retaining member contains a slot through which the label is inserted and removed.
In another device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,458, an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve themselves serve as an ornamental cover for a vial such as a lipstick container. Portions of the inner sleeve are exposed above and below the outer sleeve to provide a color contrast between the two sleeves. The bore of the outer sleeve and the outer surface of the inner sleeve are mounted to have a very tight friction fit and may be further secured by cementing or heat-sealing them together. In another construction, the outer sleeve is transparent and indicia is printed on one or both of the sleeves.
Many inventions are directed to the placement of display elements on pens. U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,365 describes a picture frame with a hinged cover which is placed on the outer surface of a pen cap. A fixed frame is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,501 which allows an image to be inserted from the side of the frame laterally into the space between the frame and the article on which the frame is mounted.
Yet other inventions are directed to the display of images which are specially manufactured for the article in which the images are displayed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,691; 3,077,692; 3,250,033; 3,191,329; and 3,341,962 are representative of these inventions. The images borne by these pens are selected and installed during manufacture of the pens. Most of the images are intended to serve advertising purposes. The images are not intended to be removed and exchanged; indeed, the images are often permanently affixed within the pen.